One Perfect Moment
by Misha
Summary: Cole's thoughts during Primrose Path.


One Perfect Moment   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- The characters of Charmed belong to Aaron Spelling and The WB, I don't own them, but nor am I making any money off using them in this story, so please don't sue! 

Author's Notes- This is just a short reflective piece told from Cole's PoV when I should be working. It's set during "Primrose Path" and it's just his thoughts on Phoebe. Well, that's all for now, enjoy!   
--- 

Spoilers- "Primrose Path", a minor one for "Death Takes A Halliwell", and oblique references to "Power Outage" and "Sleuthing With the Enemy". 

This has to be what Heaven is like, not that I'll ever know. I'm a demon. If I'm ever to die, it's the pits of Hell for me. 

But that's okay. This moment, this bit of perfection is enough for me. 

I know that the moment will have to end and that there will never be another one. At least not for the two of us... 

And if it wasn't for her, there wouldn't be a moment. It's looking down at Phoebe's beautiful face as she sleeps contentedly in my arms that makes this moment so special. 

She looks so happy... Too bad that in a matter of hours that happiness will be gone. Gone along with her sister. 

I haven't decided if I'll kill her and Piper too, but I don't think. With Prue gone the Power of Three will be broken and that's enough. 

Maybe I **should** kill them all, but... I can't bare the thought. 

I know that Phoebe and I don't have future, _canÕt_ have a future, but... But, a part of me wishes that I could. 

I've tried to deny it, but in this moment I can't. I love her. I didn't mean to, I wasn't supposed to, but I do. I don't know when I began to love her, it just happened, I think. 

But thinking about it now, I wonder how I ever could have **not** loved her. Everything about her is just so special, just so incredible. I think it would have been impossible for me not to have fallen in love with her. 

But it doesn't matter. Not really. 

Yes, I love her, but I'm a demon, and she's a witch. No matter what we feel, the truth remains the same. We can never be together. 

Especially not now. Not when I'll be the one responsible for her sister's death. 

A part of me wishes that it could be different. Not for Prue, sorry to say she means little to me. Any regret that I have about her death is regret that I have to cause Phoebe pain. 

But it has to be this way. I have a job to do. I'm here for a reason, I have to fulfil my mission. 

Besides, if I didn't break the power of three, my life would mean little. I'd be willing to bet that the Triad would try to kill me, and though I doubt that I would succeed, once they had failed, the Source would put a bounty on me. I know he would. 

So, see, if I don't do this, then I'll bet the rest of my life dodging bounty-hunters until I can't run anymore. 

And for what? To keep Prue alive? If it was for Phoebe, I think would do it. I think, if it came down to it, that at the last minute I would decide that I would rather run forever than forfeit her life. 

But it's not her life. It's her sister's life. 

Still, a part of me knows that her life will be lost soon, as well. Without Prue, she's just an ordinary witch, one without dominant powers. 

Sooner or later a demon or warlock will come along that she and Piper can't defeat, not without the Power of Three, and they'll be dead. I know that even with Prue gone, they'll still continue to fight evil, even if it will eventually kills them. 

I know them too well to think otherwise. They couldn't given up their destiny, not even if they wanted to, it's who they are, what they're meant for. 

I just wish there was some way I could keep Phoebe safe. But there isn't. There's nothing I can do, except say goodbye and walk out of her life. 

I wish I could stay, God do I wish I could. But... I can't. I have to go. 

I have to go back to the other side. I have to try and forget what it was like here. What it was like to love her, to feel like a human being for the first time... 

I can't let that happen again. I'm a demon. My human half has been buried all my life. It has to be. 

But now, now it's come out. Now I know what it's like to feel and to dream... 

For a moment I can almost make myself believe that it can be like this. Phoebe and I together, in love, nothing keeping us apart. That the two of are just a normal guy and a beautiful girl in love. 

But it's not like that. That's just a lie I created, a lie I find myself wishing was real more and more each day. 

But it's not, it can't be. 

Phoebe and I will never have more than this moment. But at least we have it. At least we'll have had one perfect moment when there was nothing keeping us apart, when we could just be. 

The End 


End file.
